We Have Captured the Enemy's Intelligence
by ChaosandMayhem
Summary: "Panic meant fear. Fear meant weakness. And being weak in front of these men would earn him no mercy." It's a bad day to be the RED Spy. Quick oneshot. Rated T for Torture.


The things I do when none of you are looking.

Anyway, this is a quick little oneshot based off an art-piece on Tumblr.

Enjoy the gratuitous Spy abuse~

**I own no-zing. I don't own the image either-it belongs to brandnewpart21 on Tumblr.**

* * *

_Do not panic. Do not panic. Do not panic._

Panic meant fear. Fear meant weakness. And being weak in front of these men would earn him no mercy.

"Y'all awake, Sleeping Beauty?"

His chin was grabbed roughly and his battered face jerked upwards. His eyes locked onto the dark googles of the BLU Engineer, furious and full of loathing. The impassive Engineer stared back at him for a moment before smirking. "Now, that ain't no way to be. 'specially since y'all got yourself into this mess." He grabbed a chair and spun it around, straddling the chair and smiling lightly. He reached out and grabbed the captive RED Spy's chin once more. Beneath his glove he felt a faint shiver from the Spy. Engineer clucked his tongue as he took in the Spy's multiple wounds.

He was bound and gagged, fine suit torn away. Blood dribbled down his balaclava from a open head wound and his left eye was slowly swelling shut. He was shaking slightly from pain and the effort to stay conscious but nevertheless the Engineer had to give his adversary some credit for being so stubborn.

He reached into the pocket of his overalls and withdrew a familiar cigarette case. Spy stiffened, and then pulled against his restraints, moaning slightly in protest. Engineer just shook his head. "Y'know, you got yourself into this mess. Hush, hush, hush," he shushed Spy as the bound man growled slightly, "if y'all hadn't made a fool outta us yesterday, you'd be sittin' in your base as comfy as a fox in a hen-house. But," he lit up a cigarette, enjoying the spicy, foreign taste, "y'all just had to sleep with the Scout's mother, didn't you? Now, he ain't too happy 'bout that. It's actually on his request that you're indisposed here instead of free elsewhere. He wants to break your kneecaps. Actually," he paused and took another drag, watching the slow rise and fall of Spy's chest, "the whole team wants to take a swing at ya."

Spy's eyes narrowed and Engineer noted the quickened pace of his breathing. "Oh yeah, y'all managed to piss off just about everyone yesterday. Let's see…now Stretch, he ain't too happy about that new scar you gave him. Y'know, the one that stretches across here?" He pressed a finger to Spy's cheekbone and drew a faint line across. "Hmm. He wants to pay ya back…with interest. And Medic?" Engineer chuckled his tongue. "Broken arms are a mighty awful bugger, ain't they? Now, Sol and Heavy, they ain't said much about what they want to do to ya…but I bet you it's not gonna be pretty, boy."

Spy still hadn't moved an inch, but his trembling had increased. Engineer drank in the sight of the beaten man with a dark lust. When all vestiges of superiority and charming roguishness were stripped away, this Spy was nothing but a man. A very scared, very weak man who was about to get what was coming to him.

"Oh!" Engineer grinned. "I almost forgot to tell you the best part, you damn rat. You think dying is gonna save you? Well, I built a nice, friendly dispenser right here—no need to thank me, wasn't too much trouble—so that every time you feel sweet, sweet death coming to take you away from all this torture…I'll be there waiting, fixing you up an' bring you back. I'm gonna enjoy watching them break you, spook." His voice left him in a rush, full of relish. "Oh, am I gonna enjoy watching them break you. And maybe, just maybe, when y'all are blind and crippled and begging for mercy, maybe I'll let Pyro light you on fire. And then, and only then, can you die."

Spy's eyes had been growing wider and wider in panic, and his futile efforts to free himself had been redoubled. He growled curse after muffled curse at the smug Engineer, but soon found himself sagging against the hard wooden chair he'd been tied to, wheezing from the effort to breathe.

"I'd save your breath if I were you—" Engineer chided as he heard the door open behind him, and felt, rather than saw, the rest of the BLU team enter.

"—y'all gonna need it."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

~Chaos


End file.
